Blog użytkownika:ValixyNott/Drogi Panie Racica
No to ten. Dzień dobry i zły. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się w różnych odstępach czasu. Pierwszy 12.03.2016. Informacje: *''zapowiedziane przelotne opady gadów, ptaków, wielorybów, nietoperzy i oczywiście kryptyd,'' *''pojawi się kilka postaci z wiki: Malorne Racica, czyli tzw. F.C.N.1 zmuszony do bycia jeleniem (czarnym), ja, czyli Valixy Nott, border collie (prawdopodobnie zniszczy świat), Steele Sled, My Little Steele, wilk, o którym za wiele nie wiem, bezwarunkowo dodam tutaj Nicka Bajerna, żeby się na nim powyżywać (taka psychika, nic nie zrobisz).'' *''Najprawdopodobniej będę pisać w pierwszej osobie, w teraźniejszym, ale uwielbiam zmieniać czasy i osoby, więc prawdopodobnie się to zmieniać.'' Okej. Jako kompletne beztalencie (brakus wenus (Venus xD, teraz zauważyłam) i stwórca tego... czegoś pragnę poinformować was, że będzie to najgorsza rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek przeczytacie (jeśli nie to przeczytam Pottera po rosyjsku (mam i próbuję tłumaczyć). Bardzo Krótki Prolog vel Coś, czego nie warto czytać Działo się to na kilka tygodni przed pierwszym rozdziałem. Jako początkująca kryminolog bez aspiracji, szacunku współpracowników i z szefem, który mnie nie nawidzi, dość często musiałam jeździć na miejsca zbrodni, przeważnie musiałam być w trzech miejscach naraz. Zazwyczaj były to włamania, ewentualnie pijackie bójki, lecz nigdy nie zabójstwo. Nie otrzymałam informacji, co się właściwie stało, było to raczej "Nott, spadaj stąd, muszę się wyspać. A, tak przy okazji, jedź sobie na Koralowiec (jedna z plaż), masz wezwanie", więc stwierdziłam, że najprawdopodobniej było to znalezienie jakiegoś zdziczałego zwierzęcia. Trochę się pomyliłam, bo dojeżdżając, ja i Justine Pasek, zobaczyłyśmy piętnasto metrowe zwłoki. To właśnie Justine uraczyłam pierwszym gniotem przekleństw, które powinnam zanotować. Wysiadłam z wspólnego Alfa Gepardo (przeróbka Alfa Romeo, gdyby ktoś się nie zorientował), by przywitać się ze znalazcą. Justine próbowała znaleźć przyciemniane okulary, żeby wyglądać poważniej. Drugi gniot, wyszedł mi z ust, gdy przyjrzałam się wielkiej rybie. Renifer powiedział, że wyszedł na spacer i znalazł tą oto rybę (zwierzęta morskie, latające i nie ssaki są mało poznane). Przeszłam się w około potwora, sprawdzając jaki jest jego stan. Był dość... marny. Połowa tłowia (ta ogonowa) była praktycznie nie naruszona, a pozostała część... nie istniała. Ogon był poszarpany, a miejsce w którym powinna zaczynać się kolejna część, była zakrwawiona i poszarpana. Justine wygramoliła się z samochodu i szła w zwolnionym tempie. Zawracaj- powiedziałam do Justine. Obrót też zrobiła w zwolnionym tempie. Renifer popatrzył na mnie dziwnie. No tak, pewnie myślał, że zdobędzie honor, pieniądze, sławę i odznakę. Heloł (ADHD, jeśli tu wejdziesz, wiedz, że otrzymujesz bana na śpiewanie WSZYSTKICH piosenek Adele), przylazłam (czyt. dowlekłam się), by napisać ten jakże upragniony rozdział numer jeden. Poinformuję was, że zabieram się do tego poraz piąty. Jako miszcz Karolka powinnam walnąć jakąś rymowankę... jestem zbyt leniwa. Rozdział pierwszy część pierwsza vel My Gosh, Valixy ruszyłaś dupę i usiadłaś przed laptopem! ''-Ehlem. No to co robimy?- oczywiście to ja musiałam zagaić rozmowę. Justine i Racica siedzieli przy mapce Zwierzogrodu i okolic morskich, i kompletnie nie mieli zamiaru rozmawiać. Pasek i ja zostałyśmy zwolnione, bo "Stwór, Który Zabija Wielkie Ryby" zaatakował statek wycieczkowy, którym płynęła żona szefa. Jako, że byłyśmy pierwsze na liście "wylotowej", otrzymałyśmy informacje, żebyśmy nie przychodziły do pracy.'' ''-Czekamy...- odpowiedziała Justine. Ona by mogła mnie akurat zrozumieć i nie obwiniać.'' ''-Bez sensu- konwersacja jakoś się nie kleiła, więc zaczęłam się kręcić na krześle. Racica nie interesował się w ogóle, a Justine była ewidentnie zła- Jak już mamy czekać, to chociaż zagrajmy w coś... kęta?'' ''-Ehem. Taa, jeszcze mi tu zaczniesz grać w pokera. Zapomnij- jestem miłośniczką hazardu, w przeciwieństwie do Poważnego Paska. Żartuję. Tylko legalnie.'' ''-W to się nie da grać w trzy osoby- strzeliłam faceplama.'' ''-Zacznijmy pracę, bo z tą tutaj nie da się siedzieć spokojnie- taaa... Best Friends Forever, powiadasz?'' Rozpoczęliśmy oględziny Dziwnej Mapki z Kreskami. Wielkiego Mordercę oznaczyliśmy czerwoną kropką, która wkurzała Justysiora. Statki i Wielkie Ryby były na niebiesko i zielono, zgodnie z tym, czy przetrwało więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć procent ofiary. Ehem, no i kolor fioletowo-wymiocinowy, który przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze, oznaczał miejsca, w których mieszkały rodziny ofiar "Statku, który wyrzucił mnie z pracy". Krótkie. Panowie, przyszłam!~czyli dzień dobry, jednak za bardzo się nudzę :P Spotkaliście kiedyś kogoś, kto bardzo was irytował, a jednak go lubicie? Po co się pytam, każdy kogoś takiego spotkał. Albo spotka. Każdej osobie jest to przeznaczone... mi, jak się okazuje, od wieków. ''Od wieków? Jak to od wieków? Normalnie ludzie. Każda osoba, którą lubię jest na swój sposób irytująca. Zebrały się wyjątki od reguły i połączyły w jednego psa- mnie, osobę która spotyka same interesujące postacie. Dajmy na to takiego Racicę, który mimo, że jest geniuszem, nic się nie odzywa. Prawdopodobnie analizuje sobie wszytsko w głowie, a jak już z analizuje, okazuje się, że jest za późno, by to powiedzieć. A Justyś? To to, jest tak dobre, że jak się ją zdzieli po głowie... dobra, odda, ale lekko. Nie, OK, jest dobra, ale odda mocno. ' '''-Myślisz?- pyta się Justine. Mam ten wspaniały dar, że potrafię wkurzyć wszystko. Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... Szatański Uśmiech Aktywowany. '-Nie, bezcelowo patrzę w przestrzeń zastanawiając się nad sensem życia- jeśli chodzi o bezsensowne zdania, to ona się w nich nie orientuje.' '-To nie miało sensu- odpowiada po mniej więcej dwudziestu sekundach.' '-Nie zauważyłam- posyła mi ten "krzywy uśmiech".' '-Co z Esti?- pytam. Esti to puma. Dziwna, myśląca, że jest super, puma.' '-Esti?- nie, ty. ' '- Takie trochę rude i niższe od ciebie- to, że ona jest wyższa ode mnie, nie znaczy, że może uważać się za lepszą.' '-Ahhh, Esterchazię?- Boże, czy ty to słyszysz?!, uwielbiam to przezwisko. "Esterchazja Paws, proszona do dyrektora", stare, dobre, szkolne czasy... Faktycznie, jej pełne imię to Esterchazia. Ciekawe, jakie były inne imiona, które chcieli jej nadać rodzice... może Golona? Drzewołażąca?' _______________________ W trakcie pisania Muah. Sporo czasu minęło odkąd rozmawiałam ostatnio Justine. Konkretnie tydzień. Już od tygodnia staram się wyjść z nory... ekhem, domu, by porozmawiać z Esterchazją. Ahh, te stare znajomości... dwa słowa podsumowania... dawno, nieprawda. Ale czasem trzeba je odnowić. Większość zwierząt siedzi na Anibook'u, Tweeterze, Instagramie i innych tego typu mediach, śledząc swoich znajomych i klikając "Like", przy co drugim zdjęciu, myśląc "Boże, ten bachor jest ochydny. Niech myśli, że jest słodki". 'Ale ja oczywiście nie. Nie mogę po prostu wysłać do niej wiadomości: '"O, hej Esterchazjo... dawno się nie widziałyśmy... Mam pewną sprawę". To by było zbyt proste. Jako, że Justine zaczęła być fanatyczką tej sprawy, zebrała wszystko, co było mi potrzebne do zaskoczenia pumy w czasie przerwy na lunch. Gdzie mieszka, gdzie pracuje, na jakim jest stanowisku, co lubi jeść, jaką kawę pija, o której ma przerwę, ma jakieś zajęcia w czasie wolnym, do jakiej kawiarni najczęściej chodzi. Za bardzo się przejmuje. Przeglądam papiery. O, jest nawet o której wstaje. Cudownie. Czy ona naprawdę myślała, że przyjdę pod dom Esterchazji o 6.15, zapytam się czy chce iść ze mną na kawę i współpracować? No dobra. Czas włączyć tryb Justine... to znaczy wyłączyć myślenie i ruszać. _____________________________ Dokończę jak będę mieć czas ;)